


I'm Stuck in The Dark But You're My Flashlight

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca found  herself in a bit of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Fateful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from flashlight by Jessie J and PP2 as well but what ever

“Hey you,” Beca turned her head to look around to locate the voice that had interrupted her. She found it. The voice belonged to an obnoxious male about 27 years old if Beca had to guess and he was wearing this smirk on his face. “Yeah you bitch. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” What Beca was in fact doing was sitting on a bench in the park, one earpiece in listening to music. “Get the fuck away from my girl.” Beca had no idea why she couldn’t just sit on this seat she didn’t realise there was a person sitting next to her. “Bitch you ain’t touching her or taking her from me now.” Okay that guy was insane like truly Beca hadn’t talked to her she didn’t want to, she jus wanted to get away from everything. Beca stood up from the bench and started to walk away from the offending item but she was stopped by a bunch of men standing in front of her preventing her from going anywhere. She was trapped. She didn’t know what she had done wrong. 

“You aren’t going anywhere bitch.” Well they lied because she was in fact going somewhere but it was not a choice she made for herself. She was dragged into the restrooms where more men appeared. She was stripped. Once she was fully naked she was thrown to the ground and a man appeared at each of her hands and feet. They held her in place while the other ones had their way with her. She was completely helpless. Even if she had tried to talk nothing would’ve come out of her mouth but screams of terror. She couldn’t cry for help.

After eight of then had fucked her carelessly they all left. She was lying naked on the floor crying begging that no one would find her. When she finally pulled herself together about half an hour had passed. She reclothed but it hurt a lot. She had been bruised all over and she had some cuts on her body. When she had started to stand up she felt a liquid oozing out of her. Her body was broken. Mentally she was lost and scared. People can make or break you and they have broken her that’s for sure. She walked silently to her apartment. She rummaged through her pockets for her phone and her keys neither of which to be found. Not only was she raped but also her stuff was taken from her just great. Her day was only getting better and better. She walked to the police. She needed help and they could help her, well at least she hoped they could.

She walked through the door of the station and she got a lot of different looks from people some of pity and other were full of disgust. She got to the desk and in a desperately plead for help. When asked for what happened she broke down again. All she did was sit in the wrong spot. She didn’t say anything or do anything wrong in the big scheme of things but that asshole and his minions had other ideas for her. She finally told the person what had happened and she was rushed away and put in a room with some strange woman. That women’s name was Aubrey Posen. Beca had seen her on the news maybe once or twice but she never thought that she would ever meet her in real life but then again life always has a different plan for you and today was a prime example of that. Today had killed Beca emotionally and scared her physically. Her boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend, dumped her then she went for a walk to clear her head and well that didn’t have the desired effects and now she is a mess in the police station.

Aubrey was a nice person and she had a fucked up childhood that was full of abuse, which only pushed her harder to become a police officer and try to prevent other people from having to go through what she had. Beca was worth the effort her pain was showing in her eyes. They truly were filled with pain and hurt. She needed help and that was what Aubrey would do even if it was the last thing that she did. Beca was helpless and she couldn’t help what had happened to her and Aubrey wanted to make things as right as she possibly could. 

“So you were raped and then robed is that correct?” She was asking with so much sincerity in her voice, she truly was worried with about this woman she had just met and Aubrey wasn’t one to care about just anybody. Beca was special.

“Yeah. Fuck I’m sorry I’m such a mess. Today has just been too much,” It had. She had lost a lot that day one being her sanity and another being her virginity. She might have been 23 but she didn’t just sleep around and that’s part of the reason her boyfriend broke up with her, she didn’t want to have sex with him. To her sex had always been something that is special and to be saved for the right person. For someone that she trusted with her whole heart, wither body and sole. Now the whole concept scares the shit out of her.

“It’s okay you have been through a lot and what you’ve been through nobody should ever have to experience so the fact that you are a mess is completely fine. Do you mind me asking what you did before you got well you know.” Aubrey really didn’t want to open any wounds that had occurred that day but she couldn’t help it but at least she tried.

“Well my boyfriend dumped me and I went for a walk and ended up at a park and I sat down and was listening to music then it happened,” By that point Beca was on the verge of tears again. By the time tears started falling Aubrey had wrapped her arms around the girl whilst trying not to hurt her because she could see that she was bruised on the bare skin that she could see. She had no idea what Beca’s skin was like under her clothes. Beca felt comfort in Aubrey’s arms, which was strange considering that Beca never felt comfortable near strangers, but she could tell that she could trust Aubrey because she was going to make everything right. Aubrey whispered silent words of comfort in the shorter girls ear because everything was going to be all right. Beca will be safe. Beca will be okay.

“Did they take your keys?”

“Yeah it’s all right I have a spare key with my friends,”

“You might need to change the lock on your door in case they find your home. I would hate for you to get into more trouble,”

“Thank you for caring it means a lot,”

“Anytime. Are you sure you don’t want to come back to my place tonight? You will be safe and fed and nothing will happen to you that much I can promise,”

“Do you do this for everyone?”

“Only the special ones,”

! @! @! @! @! @

She went home with Aubrey that night. Aubrey had bagged up all of Beca’s clothes to use as evidence. She had inspected Beca’s wounds and took care of each and everyone of them. Aubrey saw Beca naked she could tell that she was uncomfortable but it was okay she was away from any harm that could come to her. 

Aubrey was safe. Aubrey felt like home. A person who was basically a stranger felt like home. She felt comfort and security with her. They talked all night never leaving the other’s side. They had many things in common like their love mutual love of music and singing, they are both total nerds for anything Spiderman related and they both watch the same TV shows. Their conversation never fell silent. It was like they had known each other for years not hours. When they decided that they should actually sleep Beca joined Aubrey in Aubrey’s bed. Beca had wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s body with her head comfortably place in the crook of Aubrey’s neck and Aubrey had her arms around Beca holding her impossibly closer. 

Aubrey woke up first the next morning. She had awoken Beca as she had forgotten that she was there. “Hey you,”

“Morning.” Her voice was still full of sleep and she sounded adorable like even more than she did in her state of vulnerability from the night before. Even Aubrey had to admit that she was an attractive person. She had some piercings in her ears and she had some tattoos on her body. In Aubrey’s opinion Beca deserved more. A chance to take the world by storm, to fill the world with her music. That’s what she said she wanted to do, produce music. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Yeah Bree, what’s for breakfast?” Beca had started to call her ‘Bree’ part way through the night. For a girl with tats and piercings she really was soft.

“What do you want? I have bacon and eggs, pancakes or waffles,”

“Waffles please,” They way Beca was looking up at her was adorable. She was like a puppy. She wanted waffles and she looked like if she didn’t get waffles she would start crying. God that girl is amazingly adorable.

“Anything you want Becs,” With that she went of to the kitchen and made waffles for herself and Beca. Aubrey hated the fact that she had to go to work later that day because all she wanted to do was be cuddled up with Beca on the couch watching a movie. 

When Beca finally emerged from the bedroom she had fixed up her hair yet she still looked so tired. She was truly beautiful and a sight that Aubrey wouldn’t mind seeing every day. They ate together and spent every moment together before Aubrey had to go to work and even then Beca tried to go with her. “Becs come on go and see your friends and family you can’t come to work with me, I’m sorry but you can’t,” By this point in time Beca had Aubrey’s number and was about to leave when she realised that she was still in Aubrey’s on.

“Aubrey I still have your clothes can I have mine back?”

“No, they’re evidence you won’t get them back until after the case is finished and we put all of those assholes in prison,”

“Bree I can’t just wear your clothes I feel bad,”

“Beca it’s fine they’re just clothes I do shockingly own other clothing. Anyway you’ll see me tonight I’ll be by your place at 7 okay?”

“Okay then can I have my shoes?”

“Really,”

“Yours are too big for me,”

“I’ll drop you home you won’t have to walk so you don’t really need shoes,”

“Thank you for everything,”

“Any time bub,” With that she pulled Beca into a tight embrace and they stayed like that for quite a while. When Beca pulled back the way she was staring into Aubrey’s eyes it shocked her. She wanted to kiss Aubrey. With the way Aubrey was looking back down at her Aubrey wanted to kiss Beca as well. Aubrey leant down and kissed the shorter girl on the lips and Beca didn’t hesitate to return the kiss. Beca deepened the kiss despite a slight hesitance in Aubrey’s action her tongue was in Beca’s mouth. Everything was moving quickly. Beca’s arms had wrapped around Aubrey’s neck. Aubrey’s hands sat comfortably on Beca’s ass and she pulled Beca closer. They eventually broke away neither party really wanted to but Aubrey phone was ringing and no surprises it was her boss. She was late.

“Posen where are you?”  
 


	2. What Now

“Posen where are you?”

Her boss was every ones favourite Conrad, Stacie Conrad. She had a lot of smarts and money she is currently one of the biggest female billionaires on earth and she has several companies under her name not to mention being police chief of Barden and surrounds which really was a minor accomplishment but she is highly respected and could have you killed and it would be like you never existed. What a great thought.

After she was denied a chance to take anything further Aubrey took Beca to her place that she apparently shared with another person but what ever she was safe and had company. Aubrey had told Beca that if she was alone to call her. It was really cute.

Aubrey couldn’t focus all day. Beca was on her mind. After she dropped Beca home she instantly felt lonely. She felt lost. She barely knew this woman but she was different. She was special. Aubrey was hooked. When she finally made it to work Stacie was on her case the moment she walked through the door, firing questions at her like she had just killed a person. “Who is she? How did you meet her? Where did you meet her? What did you do with her? She’s why you’re late isn’t she?”

“Well Ms Conrad her name is Beca and she found herself in some trouble yesterday and I didn’t want her to be alone. I met her when she came in here after she had been raped I helped her and I still am. I like her and you just cock-blocked us so now I’ll never know what might’ve happened. Thanks for that. I better get to work. Good-bye Stacie.” With that Aubrey stormed off to her office, slamming the door behind her. That was the sign that said ‘if you come near me I will not hesitate to bite your head off’. That had only happened once before and that was after her break up with Stacie. Aubrey sat in the corner of her office and broke down. She didn’t know why but she did. She cried until she had no more tears to shed. After an hour had past she tried to pull herself together. She was angry and upset with herself. She shouldn’t have reacted like that. It was her own actions that caused her to break down. It was her hostility towards Stacie. It was the fact that she has fallen for Beca so deeply and so quickly she has had time to think about it.

Meanwhile Beca was in her bedroom and she was a mess. That’s when her roommate, Chloe, popped her head in to see if her friend was okay. Chloe was confused as to why her roommate hadn’t come home the night before but she didn’t really want to push but Chloe is a curious person. “Hey Becs, where were you yesterday? Where did you stay?” Beca rolled over and Chloe saw that the clothes Beca was wearing were not her own.

“I was at Jesse’s to start with and he dumped my, don’t worry the story gets worse, I went for a walk to the park then some assholes decided that it would be a good idea to have there way with me. I went to the police and I met this girl her name’s Aubrey she is really pretty and nice but back to the story should took me back to her place she fed me and we talked I went to sleep she must have joined meat some point in the night because I woke up with her arms wrapped around my waist and we kissed before she had to go to work,” Beca had a small smile on her face just thinking of Aubrey and the way she tasted. She tasted like the waffles they had eaten and coffee, very Aubrey from her impression of the woman. Beca didn’t even feel bad when she changed a few of the details about the night before. 

“That’s nice from the look on your face you like her, a lot, don’t you?”

“Definitely. She is pretty cool and hot. She’s amazing. I think she would’ve popped the cherry, for sure,”

“You love her don’t you? You never liked it when Jesse touched you even when it was just on arm and now you want her to take your virginity?”

“Well technically I’m not a virgin but she will be the first person I voluntarily have sex with. I hope but what if she doesn’t feel the same. That this morning was a heat of the moment thing that she doesn’t want to repeat,”

“Becs anyone who doesn’t want you has something wrong with them,”

“What if that was her ‘experimenting’ or however you put it back in college.” That was her only real worry what if Aubrey didn’t want something more, what if it was a mistake but what if it wasn’t? Beca had so much doubt. Beca was worried. She needed to talk to Aubrey sooner rather than later.

After a few hours Beca called Aubrey. “Hey Bree. How are you?”

“Tired and hungry and slightly pissed off but whatever,” So she was still pissed at herself her for crying. She was annoyed Stacie for asking about her personal life. She hadn’t eaten for hours.

“Maybe we could get dinner later,”

“I would love that Becs. How has your day been?”

“By the sound of your voice better than yours but you know I talked about what happened yesterday with my roommate which was interesting to say the least. I’ve been thinking about you Aubrey, a lot,”

“Thanks for noticing I sound off. I’ve been thinking about you too. How about I pick you up at seven at your place we could go out or go back to my place whatever really,”

“I like the sound of going to your place. See you then gorgeous,”

“See you then Beca.” With that Beca hung up the phone she had to get ready for her ‘date’ with Aubrey.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

Beca ran down to the florists to get a bunch of flowers for Aubrey, the person she may or may not be going on a date with. But then doubt set in. What flowers should she get? What flowers does Aubrey even like? Does Aubrey even like flowers? Is this all over the top? Should she just leave now? No she should get those flowers. Should she go for some red roses or some bright tulips? When Beca walked out of the store she had a single red rose.

When Beca got home more doubt set in. What does she wear? She has to look nice but she still has to show Aubrey what the real Beca looks like. She settled on a grey tee, a black vest, black skinny jeans and her favourite pair of combat boots with the standard amount of jewellery to match. When Beca did her make up she went for a little less eyeliner than usual but still enough for it to be her. Her hair was filled with intricate braids pulled up in different ways. This is Beca.

She was ready.

Aubrey arrived at Beca’s front door at six and she had a lot planned for them to do, one of which was to make out for a solid hour. She was pumped. She was excited. Aubrey had gone home to quickly set up her apartment and get changed. Aubrey decided to wear a bright sundress with a pair of neutral coloured wedges. Aubrey looked beautiful. When Aubrey knocked Beca opened the door immediately, it’s not like she had been waiting for an hour or so, Beca was amazed. Aubrey truly did look stunning. 

“Hey Beca. You look nice,” Beca did look nice. She was dressed up considering what she normally wore was a flannel and jeans.

“So do you Aubrey. Can you just wait here for a second?” Beca didn’t wait for a response because she was of to get the rose. When she returned she looked adorable. A tiny woman holding a rose. “It’s no where near as beautiful as you but it was the best I could find,” with that she gave Aubrey her rose.

“Thank you Beca. It’s gorgeous. Do you want to go?”

“I’ll go where ever you’ll be,” They went back to Aubrey’s apartment. Beca’s hand sat on Aubrey’s thigh her thumb tracing random patterns on the skin beneath. Aubrey’s heart rate was increasing with each stroke of her skin. Aubrey was burning.

“So Beca have you been in LA for long?” She was trying to distract herself from the hand that was still sitting on her thigh.

“I’ve been here for about five months or so. How about you?”

“My whole life. Born and raised a city kid. I haven’t left the state either,” Whilst yes she did want to go out and explore the world she didn’t want to be alone. Maybe Beca and herself could travel around and discover new things at each place. As in when they had been together for a while creating more memories and firsts together.

“I know some great places that we can go to, if you’d like to go?” God when Beca had doubts and worries she was adorable. Completely and totally adorable. 

“I would love to go places with you,”

They sat comfortably in silence until they arrived at Aubrey’s apartment.

When they walked through the doors Beca’s jaw dropped. Aubrey’s apartment was decked out with candles and fairy lights. Everything looked incredible. Aubrey had obviously put in some effort for her place to look nice for Beca. “Do you like it?” Aubrey sounded hesitant like Beca’s approval was the only thing she would ever need.

“Bree it’s incredible. If you did it for me you didn’t have,” Which was true she really didn’t have to do anything for Beca but of course she wanted to impress her. She wanted to impress Beca.

“I wanted to. I guess I did do it for you but it’s really nothing,”

“What ever Bree,” Beca walked in still in awe and sat on the couch. Aubrey joined her with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Beca hugged Aubrey’s side becoming part of the other girl. They stayed like that for quite a while. Aubrey didn’t want to move because she would disrupt Beca so she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her tightly. “You alright Bree?”

“Just a little hungry but it’s fine,”

“Do you want too get pizza, pepperoni is my favourite,”

“I love pepperoni!”

“You can order it,”

“Okay nerd,”

“Hey I should be offended,”

“But your not because you don’t hate me,” It was true Aubrey saw her at her lowest point and seen her naked so she didn’t hate her. She actually kind of loved her not that she would say that aloud or anything.

Aubrey ordered the pizza. While they waited for the pizza to arrive she realised how close Beca truly was to her. Beca was part of her side no exaggerations. She was clinging to her like her life depended on it. Her head rested Aubrey’s shoulder. Aubrey rested her head on top of Beca’s after a quick kiss to the temple. Aubrey’s arms were wrapped around Beca. Aubrey felt complete. It proves there is a first time for everything. 

The pizza arrived and Aubrey got up to get it. The pizza sat on the coffee table while both girls ate in silence. It felt comfortable, domestic even.

After they both finished eating Beca stood up and Aubrey joined her. “What do you want to do now?” Wordlessly Beca leaned forward and kissed Aubrey on the lips. Aubrey ran her fingers through Beca hair while pulling her closer. Beca ran her tongue along Aubrey’s lower lip. What she wanted she was granted instantly. Beca’s tongue danced through Aubrey’s mouth. Aubrey’s hands had found their way under Beca’s shirt and got to Beca’s breasts giving a couple of good squeezes. 

Then Beca just stopped. Beca ran.


End file.
